Lights, Camera, Action
by anime-neko22
Summary: Moving from Germany to England was hard for Eren. Leaving his friends and family, or what's left, was difficult. But it will all be worth it when his childhood dream comes true, being part of the WestEnd. Not knowing what to do, Eren meets a stranger, willing to help him, who will confuse him and delay his debut in the acting business.
1. Prologue

That day, Eren Yeager's life had changed. He knew he was okay at acting but not that good. He knew he was _okay_ at singing but not amazing. But what he didn't know when he auditioned for the London acting company, that he was going to get in.

Moving away from Germany was hard for Eren, all his friends and family were there, or what's left of his family anyway. His English wasn't perfect but he could hold a suitable conversation. He still had a strong German accent, but only someone from Germany could realise. But what bugged Eren was what if he didn't get into the west end like his dream was? What if he couldn't find his flat or a good job?

Flashes of doubt ran through the Eren's head at the time of departing the air port. After 30 minutes of Mikasa and Armin crying, talking nonsense and blathering about how they are going to visit him, he had finally got released from their grip and borded the plane.

For Eren, this was the most nerve wrecking thing he's ever done. And he's been through _a lot. _He's auditioned for many plays in Germany, preformed many plays, musicals and just sang infront of an audience. Moving should be _nothing _for Eren, but for some reason it is.

As he got off and walked into busy London, Eren's heart rate plummeted. He felt like he couldn't breathe, no, he _couldn't _breathe. Finding the nearest benching and sitting on it, Eren tried to calm himself down, like the therapist said he need to do, however failing.

Out the corner of his eye, Eren saw someone sit next to him on the bench and heard him ask if he was okay. The brunet muttered something in German, making the stranger ask,

"Are you German?" Eren looked to the stranger and simply nodding to answer the question.

Eren had never seen anyone _sexy _in his 19 years, but now he can say he has. The strangers physical appearance was very attractive. He had sharp grey eyes that looked like they'd seen a lot (in Eren's eyes), his raven black hair, in a undercut, slightly covering his furrowed brows but left exposed his bored expression of his face.

"Uhh, well. Guten tag." Eren laughed a bit at the horrible pronunciation of the man's German.

"Guten tag." Eren responded.

"I'm Levi." The raven said.

"I'm Eren." said the young adult, leaving Levi in a state of shock.

"Oh," Levi said, disappointed "you speak English?" He asked, making Eren laugh once again.

"You sound disappointed. Did you want me to say, 'ich heiße Eren.' or something?" Eren giggled and Levi rolled his eyes.

"You are okay though?" Levi asked, once again.

Eren sighed,

"No, I actually just came from Germany today. I don't know what to do or where to get to my apartment. I'm kinda lost."

"I'll help, if you want." Levi offered.

"Ha," Eren scoffed "Why would you do that? You don't know me. I am just a random stranger that you saw having a panic attack on a bench." Eren sighs again as Levi muttered "Okay." and got off the bench.

"But I would like your help, _please. _I'm sorry, I'm not used people being nice to me, back in Germany they weren't." Eren winced as he recalled horrible memories.

"Okay then. Where we going to go?" Levi asked. Eren takes a piece of paper out his back pocket and struggles to read it (his reading isn't so good.)

"Garrison block." Eren said, finally figuring out what it said.

"Oh," Levi said, "I was just going there. My friend lives there."

"Cool. At least you weren't going half way across the city to drop me off." Eren giggled and Levi fell silent.

After walking for 10 minutes in silence, Eren finally plucked up the courage to ask,

"Why did you help me?"

Levi stopped in his tracks, carefully thought about his answer and simply answered,

"Well if shit happened like that to me, meaning in a new country and _lost_, I would want someone to ask if I was okay or needed help." Eren thought this was a very good answer but wondered to himself if _he _would have done something like that for someone he didn't know. Gone out their way and given time to someone to help them.

"We are here." Levi said, monotone.

"Which flat number are you?

"Ughhhh..." Eren moaned as he fumbled around with keys and pieces of paper.

"Apartment 102, floor 4."

"Do you want me to walk up with you? It wouldn't be a problem as Hanji is on that floor to."

"Sure." They walk into the building and go into the lift.

"How old are you, Eren?" Levi asked.

"Ich habe 18 Jahres." Eren said in German, making Levi pull a confused face.

"I'm 19." Eren laughed and Levi's face returned to his normal bored expression.

"I'm 24." Levi answered as they got out the lift. Eren heard a small scream and Levi rolled his eyes as a brunette woman with glasses jumped on the Raven.

"Leviiiiiii!" She squeeled, "Long time no see."

"Hanji, I saw you last week."

"That's to longggggggg." Hanji notices Eren and squeeled again.

"Levi, who's this?" She asked, excited.

"This is Eren." Levi answered and grabbed Hanji's top as she tries to give Eren a hug.

"Careful, he bites."

"Aw, I didnt know we were going to have another person. I only have enough pizza for 2." Hanji complained, cursing herself.

"Don't worry. I was just showing Eren to his new flat because he came from Germany and was lost."

"Oh," Hanji said, disappointed "Guten tag, ich heiße Hanji Zoë. Ich habe 25 Jahres und ich mag Katze."

"Guten tag, ich heiße Eren Jaeger. Ich habe 19 Jahres und ich mag es zu schauspielern."

"Oh, you're an actor?" Hanji sounds surprised.

"Yeah. I actually came over to England to audition for west end. Although most my friends objected, but the acting community in Germany isn't that great."

"Cool. Good luck." Hanji said.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait." Levi said, impatiently

"What the fuck was all that german about?!"

**A/N:**

me to Levi me to.

okay, that German was so shitty. I have really bad grades in German at school. sorry basically it's shit like

'my name is...'

'I am ... years'

'I love (cats for Hanji, acting for Eren)'

your welcome.

anyway this is a prologue there will probably be a epilogue to, if I can be bothered with this fanfic.

I've got like 3 other fanfics that I'm writing in scratch so those might be out soon.

I've also got a fan fic on here that I need to update. go see that ( ha self advertising sprinkle of blush it's called).

I had a very hard time writing this in past tense. I usually write in present soooooo Sorry for any mistakes

love your friend, kat xx


	2. Lets eat some cake!

"Eren!" Hanji shouts running into Eren's flat. She had been helping him unpack his belongings for 5 days now.

Eren had been though mental pain for 5 days. Hearing Hanji rant, squeal, shout, scream or not talk at all makes Eren want to pull his hair out. As much as he likes Hanji, she pisses him off as much as Armin likes to talk.

"Aww!" Hanji whines, pulling some books out a box and placing them on a book shelf. "You started without me!"

"Yeah," Eren says, "I have to find a job today. I had to start early."

Hanji squeals and jumps up and down.

"Isn't that a coincidence!" She says.

"What?" Eren turns around confused. "What's a coincidence?"

"There's a job open at the café me and Levi work at." Hanji giggles to herself. "The girl who worked there before got the wrath of Levi and quit."

"Okay." Eren thinks that it would be a good idea. Working with Hanji and Levi would mean Eren wouldn't get lost and he can become better friends with them.

Truth is, Eren hasn't seen Levi since the other night 5 days ago. Thinking about it, Eren hasn't even said thank you to him for helping him.

Wow.

Eren's a poop.

**One job interview later... (and maybe some cake.) **

"Ughhhh..." Eren moans, plopping himself on the sofa.

"I ate to much cakeeeee..."

"Correction." Hanji says, "'I ate to much celebration cake.'"

Hanji slumps down next to Eren and sighs.

"When you were in Germany, what was your favourite thing to do?" She asks.

Eren thinks for a while. He enjoyed the company of his best friends. He loved the way that Armin would get entranced in a book and talk for hours, conversations never boring or awkward. Eren liked how Mikasa would always give him great advice and be there for him. He liked all his other friends to. Connie, Sasha, Annie, Marco, Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt. Not to forget Historia and Ymir. But if you even looked at Historia, Ymir would stab you. He loved all his friends. They made him feel safe, loved even. That's what he needed. That's what he needs.

Eren tells Hanji all this and for once, she sits and listens, without fidgeting either. She smiles at the end of Eren's speech.

"That's sweet." She exclaims, "Did you have any girlfriends?" Eren looks at Hanji awkwardly. He was really hoping that this question wouldn't come up, in fact he had been dreading it.

"Uh," He says, not meeting Hanji's eyes, "No. No, I didn't."

"Oh," Hanji looks confused, "You're cute. Why didn't you?" Then it clicks. Hanji finally understands why Eren hesitated and very awkward.

"Oh~" She says, "You're gay, aren't you?" Eren blushes and whispers, "Just a bit."

"Aw~!" She squeals, "That's so cute! Have you had any boyfriends then?" Hanji giggles.

"A few." Eren sat up awkwardly and that ended the conversation.

After a few minutes of silence, Hanji finally asks,

"What do you think of Levi?" Eren looks in surprise at the strange woman.

"I-I thought you were dating him." Hanji lets out a loud laugh.

"No, No. Levi is about as straight as a circle." Hanji giggles.

"Oh."

Truth is, since those five days ago, Eren hasn't been about to stop thinking about Levi. Although he hasn't seen him since then, Eren has heard enough stories about him from Hanji that he can definitely say that he's attracted to the man. Eren does actually believe in love at first sight. And the thing is, it's not just that Levi is hot, Eren feels like he owes something to him for his kindness. Eren will never forget what Levi did for him.


End file.
